Sometimes Love Comes Around
by itsbrittanyann
Summary: This is my take on when Dean and Lisa first met, and it's from Lisa's POV. M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Here I stood near the pool table at the local bar, observing while a few of the regulars hustled passers-by out of their money with ease. I leaned against the wall, beer in hand, as I watched the naive visitors lose bill after bill. That was when I heard the door open. The familiar creak of the wood caused my head to snap up, but who I saw wasn't exactly who I expected. His hair was cut short and gelled up in the front, his tattered jeans complimented his broken-in leather jacket which had its collar lifted. I took a long pull from my beer as I watched him walk over to the bar, girls quickly following him. My eyes rolled and I scoffed before turning my attention back to the pool table. A few minutes passed and I glanced over to the bar, noticing that the stranger had disappeared. I turned to toss my beer in the trash when there he was, standing directly in front of me. He chuckled as I jumped back slightly, my hand flying up to the base of my throat.

"A little jumpy, are we," he asked as he smiled crookedly down at me.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, reaching around him to throw my bottle into the trash. "That seems to happen when people just materialize in front of me." I smirked up at him and he let out another chuckle.

"I can't help that you weren't exactly observant." He smirked and extended his hand. "Name's Dean."

"Lisa," I smiled and reached out, grasping his hand and shaking firmly. He returned the shake and my breath caught in my throat as his thumb brushed gently over my knuckles. There was something so mysterious about him, and I couldn't deny the strong pull that I felt towards him.

I wondered if he felt it too, because it was at that very moment that he let go of my hand and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I think I've just about had enough of this place. Why don't we get out of here?" He pulled back and smiled that crooked smile of his, causing my heart to palpitate. I nodded and smiled up at him, feeling the heat in my cheeks as I blushed. Dean chuckled and took my hand, leading me out of the bar and towards his car.

My eyes widened as I looked over his car, letting go of his hand and nodding appreciatively. "Nice. '67 Impala." He turned to face me, resting his forearms on the hood of the car just above the driver's side door, his jaw slack.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much," he grinned before opening his door. I bit my lip and he winked. "C'mon, get in," he smirked as he got into the car, and I followed his lead. I leaned back and scooted down in the seat, turning my head to look at Dean as he cleared his throat. "So, uh, where to?" I smiled and shrugged my right shoulder while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"My place is fine," I said as I crossed my legs, holding in a laugh while I watched his eyes wander down my body. I tilted my head down to grab his attention. "That okay with you?"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he grinned as he nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

I smiled and rested my head back against the seat while Dean pulled out of the parking lot and followed my directions to the house. The scenery flew by in an instant and before I knew it, we were parked on the curb in front of my home. We exited the car and he followed me inside. I lead him into the living room, flicking on the lights as we went before motioning to the couch. "Please, have a seat," I smiled over at him. He nodded and smiled back while he took a seat on the end of the couch. "Want a drink? Something to eat?"

"No, I'm good thanks," he said as he flashed another crooked smile over my way. My cheeks flared up and I nodded, sitting next to him on the couch. He must have noticed the change in coloration because he chuckled before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close against him. "Relax, Lis." He licked his lips quickly and grinned. "No reason to be tense..."


	2. Chapter 2

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder while I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. Dean chuckled again and reached down to lift my head to look up at him. He smiled softly down at me and I smiled back, feeling the familiar heat in my cheeks as I felt his hand trailing down my side. I moved in closer to him and he reached down, gripping my hips firmly and pulling me onto his lap. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, causing me to sigh softly before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. Dean groaned and pulled my hips closer to his while his lips moved slowly with mine. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, moaning as his tongue reached out to taste my lower lip. My lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance while I pressed my body against his.

My arms snaked around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist as he stood. I reached behind me and pointed towards the direction of the bedroom, all the while never breaking our kiss. He chuckled against my lips and held onto me with one arm, the other working quickly to remove my shirt. I pulled back and pulled my shirt up and over my head, dropping it onto the hall floor. Dean's lips attached themselves to my neck and I moaned, tilting my head to the side to give him better access to my skin. I reached down and fisted his shirt in my hands and pulled it hastily removed it, dropping it onto the floor along with my shirt before he continued his walk towards my bedroom.

He turned into my bedroom and backed me up into the nearest wall. Our hips pressed together causing the two of us to moan in sync at the friction. I reached down and unbuckled Dean's belt before making quick work of his button and zipper. His jeans fell to the floor and he kicked them off as he held onto me tightly. He pulled back from the wall and walked over to the bed to lay me down. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my pants and pushed them down my legs as Dean helped me with a smirk. He slid his hands up my smooth thighs before he grasped my panties with both hands at the hip, pulling them down slowly as he licked his lips and groaned. I caught my lower lip in between my teeth and watched while he dropped my panties to the floor before pushing his boxers down in one swift motion.

A soft moan escaped my lips as my eyes roamed over Dean's toned body, finally landing on his already stiffened cock. He leaned down and planted soft kisses along my neck and chest. My eyes closed and I moaned as Dean's mouth latched around my left nipple, his tongue swirling gently. He chuckled softly as my back arched before moving his lips down my stomach and along my waist. I moaned each time his lips made contact with my skin. Dean grabbed a hold of my knees and parted my legs gently. My breathing increased and I whimpered softly as I felt his tongue flick out against my already swollen clit. I fought back the urge to buck my hips while he drug his tongue along my slit and wrapped it around my clit. He groaned and sucked the bud into his mouth, moaning around it. My back arched higher and I felt myself getting closer to my climax with each flick of his tongue. Dean thrusts two fingers into me and curled them upwards right while he continued to suck on my clit, pushing me over the edge. I cried out as my walls tightened around his fingers and my hands clawed at the sheets.

His tongue traced a circle once more around my clit while his fingers slowly pulled out of me as I moaned softly and opened my eyes. I smiled lazily down at him and he chuckled, putting his fingers to his lips and licking my juices from them. He moaned from my taste and leaned down once again. My head fell back against the pillow and my eyes closed again as he trailed kisses back up my stomach and along my chest. He grazed his teeth on my neck and kissed his way from my jaw to my lips. I moaned against his lips and returned his kiss softly. Dean smiled and whispered against my lips. "You ready for round two, babe?"


	3. Chapter 3

I captured my bottom lip in between my teeth and nodded. God he made me feel good, and I sure as hell wasn't about to say no to him.

He chuckled and slid his hand down my smooth thigh. I hitched my leg over his hip and gasped softly as I felt his stiffened cock brush against my wetness. Dean uttered a groan and reached between us to take himself in his hand to tease my already throbbing clit.

My eyes shut tightly and I moaned, unable to take any more of his teasing. I arched my back, panting lightly while he positioned himself at my entrance. "Dean... Please."

Dean groaned in response and eased himself into me while he buried his face into my neck. I reached up and moved my hands into his hair, tugging as he pulled almost completely out of me before thrusting back into me slowly.

He kept up the slow, steady pace while lavishing my neck in wet kisses. My hips moved in sync with his while my moans were lost among his own.

I felt his lips make their way up my neck and along my jaw before they found themselves against mine. My hands moved to his back and I dug my nails into his skin as we kissed deeply, his thrusts becoming shallower and quicker.

Dean slid his hands down my sides and lifted my hips, allowing himself to get deeper. I arched my back higher and moaned louder than before as I felt my climax rapidly approaching. My legs wrapped around Dean's waist and I pushed my hips up into his, crying out as my walls tightened around him.

Grunts and groans escaped Dean's lips while he continued to kiss me with the same passion as before. His fingers dug into my hips as his thrusts grew more and more erratic with each passing second. I panted heavily against his lips, my tongue reaching out to taste him while his body stiffened as he came hard within me.

I loosened my grip on him, moving my hands from his back to his arms while I tried to catch my breath. Dean chuckled breathlessly and kissed me softly before rolling us over onto our sides, his arms wrapping themselves around me.

I buried my face in his chest and smiled to myself as I breathed in his woodsy scent. He pulled my body up against his and his hands roamed up and down my back slowly. My eyes closed and I smiled wider from his gentle touch. Dean let out a soft sigh and I lifted my head to look up at him.

"You alright," I asked as my eyes scanned his facial features.

He chuckled and nodded, his hand reaching up and cupping my cheek while his thumb brushed along my cheekbone. "I couldn't be better," he smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine.

My heart fluttered from the combination of his touch and scent. I found myself thinking about how I could get used to having him around. Dean nipped at my lower lip gently and chuckled as I let out a small moan.

"Getting worked up for a third time already," he laughed.

I bit my lip and laughed, nodding in response. I couldn't believe the effect he had on me. We had only been in each others company for such a short amount of time, but I couldn't help but feel the way that I did. He affected me not only physically, but emotionally too.


	4. Chapter 4

We spent the rest of the weekend by each others side, it was perfect... Until Monday morning.

* * *

I felt the bed shift under Dean's weight as he sat upright, causing my eyes to open slowly as I held a hand up to block my eyes from the light pouring in from the window.

I watched Dean as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boxers and quickly following them with his jeans.

"Hey," I said groggily as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Going to get breakfast already?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the clock on the nightstand. The big red block numbers read 7 AM. I turned to face Dean once again, only to be met by a sad expression that overtook his face.

I shook my head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Dean reached down and grabbed his shirt from the floor and shrugged it on before he turned to look at me, the frown still plastered on his face.

"I have to go, Lis," he sighed as he looked down at the mattress.

My eyes widened as I looked up at him. "You have to leave? Now? Why?"

I sat up and shook my head once again, reaching up and placing a hand at my temple.

"I don't understand. Is everything alright, Dean?"

Dean reached up and rubbed his hands roughly over his face while letting out another long sigh. His mouth opened as if he was about to respond, but it quickly shut and he shook his head once again.

"It's best if you don't ask all those questions. I just need to go. I'm sorry."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead softly, allowing his lips to linger on my skin before pulling back. I sighed and inhaled deeply, breathing in his woodsy scent one last time in an attempt to hold on to whatever I could one last time before he would leave.

"Goodbye, Lis," Dean said in his husky tone that I had grown to love in such a short amount of time.

I frowned and nodded slowly while I watched him swipe his jacket from the floor and stand as he slipped it on quickly. He took one last fleeting glance back at me before he walked out of my bedroom and disappeared down the hall.

I flopped back down, grasping the pillow tightly in my arms while I listened to the Impala's engine rev. My eyes shut tightly as I replayed the images of that weekend in my head, all the while listening to the sounds of the Impala slowly fading from my home.


End file.
